


The Thief and the Assassin

by Alli Reid (KAA505)



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Ereri Week, Listener!Levi, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Skyrim AU, Thieves Guild Master!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAA505/pseuds/Alli%20Reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri Week Day 3: Caught in the Act</p>
<p>“Interesting seeing you here, oh wise and powerful Listener.” Levi froze. He knew that voice. What is that thief doing here? </p>
<p>“I could say the same to you, Guild Master.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief and the Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely me giving myself the Skyrim AU I've always dreamed of. My two loves merging in to one. 
> 
> If you haven't played Skyrim I've written out explanations at the bottom that will help make a few things make sense. If you have played Skyrim then this is set as Levi completing the Dark Brotherhood quest line and Eren completing the Thieves Guild quest line. The Civil War quest line has not been completed yet. Erwin=Ulfric and Nile=Tulius. I hope you enjoy!

“Interesting seeing you here, oh wise and powerful Listener.” Levi froze. He knew that voice. _What is that thief doing here?_

“I could say the same to you, Guild Master.” The assassin walked off of the cobblestone path he was on, just outside of Solitude, and turned towards the darkest shadow. Eren Jaeger stepped out into the moonlight, smirk painted on his face.

“You know, you should really be more careful walking the roads of Skyrim at night. You never know what could be out here. Bears, Saber Cats, Trolls, and let’s not forget about the possibility of being harmed by a citizen of Skyrim.” The young thief listed as his smirk grew wider. The expression was mirrored on Levi’s own face as he crossed his red and black clad arms over his chest.

“Well then I’m glad that you were here to warn me of such dangers. We wouldn’t want to be caught off guard if a thief or an assassin tried to attack us, now would we?” They stared at each other for a few more moments, waiting for the other’s next move. Eren was the first to break as his laughter filled the night air. Levi smiled fondly at his old friend.

“Eren.” He nodded in greeting.

“Levi.” He nodded in return.

“What brings a Thieves Guild Master all the way to Haafingar from Riften?” Eren smiled and pulled a bundle of papers out from one of the many compartments attached to his black armor and waved them a little in his hand.

“We had a rather prestigious client request our services in retrieving some documents. I would tell you who they are but judging from the mess I found in the marks room and the fact that you’re in the process of fleeing the city, I believe you two are already well acquainted.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Fucking Erwin Smith.” Eren laughed again and placed the papers back in their compartment.

“It seems that the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood are fighting for the rebels. Although I can’t say that I’m upset that you assassinated Commander Dawk. The Military Police were starting to give us some trouble out in the Rift. Even Mikasa was almost caught.” Levi’s eyebrows raised at that bit of information.

“Really? And here I always thought my darling cousin was the best thief in Skryim.” Now it was Eren’s turn to roll his eyes as he playfully shoved the small leader of the Dark Brotherhood.

“How is my darling cousin, anyway? Still robbing people blind, I hope?”

“Of course. How would people feel if they thought the Thieves Guild was slipping from power once again? We can’t let them down, Levi.” Eren pulled a letter out from the same compartment the documents were in.

“Here. I was supposed to stop by your sanctuary on my way to Windhelm but it seems that you’ve saved me the trouble.”

“I’ll join you on your way. I have to inform Jarl Erwin that the target was eliminated and claim the rest of my payment.” Levi said as he took the letter from Eren’s out stretched hand.

“You didn’t receive all of your payment? I thought you didn’t complete the job unless you were paid in full up front.”

“The Jarl is an old friend of mine. I trust him enough to not ask why he paid half first and then the other half when I completed the job.” Eren nodded and Levi opened the envelope. Inside was what appeared to be an amulet of some kind but Levi wasn’t going to inspect it until after reading the letter.

_Dearest Cousin,_

_I’ve sent this letter along with E in the hopes that E will be able to deliver it after he completes his assignment. Now, being both your cousin and his friend had given me some insight in to your relationship. More importantly, I am so fucking tired of E asking me how you are every day. It is obvious that he is in love with you. It is also obvious that you are in love with him. Don’t pretend that you aren’t because we both know that it’s true. To quote a priest of Mara “Love in Skyrim is as earnest as the people who live here. Life is hard and short so there is little room for long courtship.” That being said I’ve included an Amulet of Mara with this letter. I’ve also placed one in E’s things along with a note telling him the same things I’ve told you. Ask him to go have a bottle of mead with you but for him to change out of his armor. You do the same and wear the amulet proudly for him to see. I can guarantee that he will do the same thing. Take a chance, my dear cousin. You will not be disappointed with the results._

_Love always, M_

Levi was thankful that they were still mostly concealed by the shadows, otherwise Eren might have noticed the heat that was creeping up on the small assassins face. _Damn you, you perceptive thief._

Levi cringed as he looked at the Amulet of Mara resting harmlessly inside the envelope. Amulets of Mara were worn in Skyrim when one was looking for a spouse. An interested party would approach the wearer in hopes of getting married. Levi stuffed the letter back in to the envelope and looked at Eren who had taken to resting in a nearby tree as Levi read his letter.

Did he really want to marry this young man? Of course Levi knew that he was in love with the thief. He had been ever since Eren had taken over the position as Guild Master many years ago, around the same time he had taken over the Dark Brotherhood. What he wasn’t sure about was how they could make it work. They were both constantly traveling all over Skyrim completing their less than legal jobs.

As Levi continued looking at Eren, he started imagining what it would be like to marry him. They could build a grand house somewhere between Riften and Dawnstar. They could take jobs that would take them to the same cities so they could spend more time together. They could even help each other if it was ever needed.

Levi thought about returning to a home that they built together with a fire roaring in the fireplace and Eren sleeping in their bed. Eren could be his. Someone that understood what he did and wasn’t afraid of it. _Eren could be his._

Levi took the amulet out of the envelope and secured it around his neck and underneath his armor.

“Eren.” He called out. Eren looked over and, seeing that Levi was finished, hopped off of the branch he was been sitting on.

“Are you ready to head out?” Levi nodded.

“After we finish our business in Windhelm, why don’t we grab a drink at the inn? We would have to change out of our armor so people won’t recognize it but that would be fine, right?”

Eren’s eyes widened considerably. _Why did Eren look so shocked?_ It wasn’t until he started pulling something out from underneath his armor that Levi realized. Eren had already read his letter from Mikasa. It must have said the same thing that his had since Eren had realized his intentions behind the invitation.

When Levi looked back at Eren’s chest, he could see the Amulet of Mara laying against his armor.

“I put mine on while you were reading your letter. I didn’t want to get my hopes up too high but I also wanted to be prepared in the chance that you might ask me for drinks like Mikasa said.”

Levi felt a smile start to grow on his face as he pulled his own amulet out from where he recently placed it under his own armor.

“Interested in me, are you?” Levi joked.

“Of course. Are you interested in me?” Eren joked back.

“Indeed I am.” Eren pulled Levi against him, holding him gently.

“Then it’s settled then. After we finish with Jarl Erwin, we’ll get married.” Levi hugged Eren tight.

_Eren is mine and I am his. Together, until death do us part._

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't played Skyrim then here's some trivia that might help you understand some things about my story. 
> 
> Skyrim is a country that is divided in to nine states called Holds. There are two Holds mentioned here and four capital cities. Solitude is the capital city of Haafingar. Riften is the Capital of The Rift. Windhelm is the capital of Eastmarch. Dawnstar is the capital of The Pale. Riften is where Eren and Mikasa live with the rest of the Thieves Guild, an organization of thieves that has come back to power. Dawnstar is where Levi lives in a sanctuary with his organization of assassins called The Dark Brotherhood. He is their leader. 
> 
> There is a civil war going on between the Imperials, here the Military Police, who are the rulers of Skyrim and the Stormcloaks, here the Scouting Legion, the rebels who want the Imperials out. 
> 
> Each Hold has a ruler called the Jarl who lives in the capital cities. Erwin is the Jarl of Windhelm and the head of the rebel forces. 
> 
> There are 9 gods in Skyrim. One is called Mara and she is the goddess of Love. She has a temple in Riften where you can get married.


End file.
